Alone
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Something is up with Gene? He’s acting really different then he always does, can malfina find out what’s wrong?


Alone

By Ninja Misao

* * *

The outlaw star silently was heading toward a planet. Everyone was silent for no one wanted to argue with Gene. Jim silently handily the scanning and radar controls, Suzuka and Aisha Silently looks out side as the head close toward the planet, And Malfina who is in the main computer tube with a sadden look across her face as she saw a not sane Gene at the pilot controls.

" What's wrong?" she said in her mind as she watched the short red hair outlaw breathing heavily with his sweaty muscular hands griping on the pilot controls. She looked to see that they were coming in to the planet range.

"This will end now." Malfina said with determination

Soon the outlaw star landed on the planet. Everyone got off the ship; Gene was about to walk off when he heard her love voice.

"Gene?" The short red hair muscular outlaw turned toward her.

"Yes Mal?" He said in a serious tone.

"I...I was wondering if I could walk with you?" she said in a lovely tone.

Gene's mind could not avoid those loveable sea blue eyes and the lovely tone she was using.

"Sure why not." He said as Malfina nodded with a smile as they began to walk.

"You think she can find out what's wrong with him?" the small blonde boy asked.

"If theirs anyone's who can find out what's wrong its her." the tall black hair woman holding her wooden sword as she answered.

"Hey don't worry Malfina will get to the bottom of it for now lets go get something to eat" the cat like woman of the Clarl-Clarl said running toward the food places.

Jim and Suzuka sighed as they ran to catch up with her.

Gene and Malfina where walking down the street she looked at Gene to see him walking very differently his shoulder were hunched up, his lips were turning a light blue and he was shivering. They stopped at a noisy nightclub.

The red haired outlaw opens the door and walked in side Malfina followed. She stayed close to him looking at all the strange people who were dancing some with pant on there faces looking rather bizarre other hiss and making other animal like sounds as the dance kisses in the most disgusting ways.

They made their way to the counter the bartender of the club smiles as he picks up a small black box and puts it in front of the tall short red hair outlaw. Gene hands the bartender four pouches of money. The bartender just nodded and went back to serving drinks. Gene picked up the small black box and walked out of the nightclub with Malfina following. She could not keep silent any longer with a deep breath Malfina opened her mouth.

"What was that about? What's in the black box? Tell me pleaseee." The bio android said in a pleading voice.

Gene stopped in front of a hotel he looked up at Malfina in to her blue eyes.

"Nothing...its all nothing." He replied as he walked in side.

Gene paid the man up front and bought a room he threw the keys to Malfina who was right behind him. They walked silently up to the room. She walked in front of him and unlocked the door. The outlaw opened the door and headed straight for the bathroom locking the door behind him. The bio android ran to the bathroom door and began to bang on it.

"Open up!" What's wrong? Tell me!" Malfina yelled.

"Nothing..it's nothing." Gene replied as he opened the small black box and took out one of the vials with a red liquid in side.

He flipped off the lid and slowly put it up to his lips he was about to drink it down when the door came open and a pair of hands took the small black box and knocked the vile out of his hand.

"Is this what you think that can help drugs?" She said looking in to his eyes she could see him getting pissed but then he began to clam down.

"Nothing ...it's nothing" He said once more.

"It's always something." She said as she stomps on the box and touched his face.

"You wouldn't understand." Gene said

"Try me" she said. He touched her hand.

I am alone... you have to be because you're an outlaw, all outlaws are lone wolves looking for something to ease the pains that the universe has given them and ...this is my way easing it. He said looking in to her sea blue eyes.

"Your not alone anymore you have me ,Jim, Sukzua and Aisha. Talk to us some time we will help you the best we can. She said in a lovely and caring tone.

"Mal...I.."Gene tired to say.

"Yes I know it will take some time that's why I am glad we landed so I and the others can help you to recover." Malfina said in a serious tone.

"Malfina." Gene said

"Yes Gene?"The bio android replied

"I guess... I am not alone anymore." The red haired outlaw said.

"That's right you have me and the others." Malfina said

"Yes because I'll always have you." Gene said in a gentle tone

Those words shocked the bio android the red haired outlaw smiled as he kissed her with great passion.


End file.
